1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to the construction of either both the rotor and stator of rotating electrical machinery, such as alternators, motors and the like utilizing E-laminations, normally used in transformer construction, which have been modified by spreading or closing the outer legs of the E-laminations and then assembling the laminations in stacked relationships, rigidly securing the laminations in position, assembling coil windings on the lamination which define cores for the winding and then encapsulating the laminations and coil windings in a hardenable material such as epoxy or the like.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various rotating electrical machinery employs the use of a stator and rotor which are concentrically arranged in which the stator or rotor may be oriented interiorly of the other. Such devices employ metallic cores and coil windings in a known manner with the cores normally being specially constructed and, in some instances, being assembled from a plurality of preformed laminations all of which result in such devices being relatively expensive to manufacture.